Abstinência
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Fic de 2010 pro niver dos gêmeos - desde 2006 eu faço uma... E se os dois gêmeos mais gostosos do mundo tiverem de ficar uma semana sem sexo? Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Abstinência

Saga acordou repentinamente, com um rebuliço estranho. O que estava acontecendo? Logo que despertou um pouco mais, pôde perceber: era Kanon quem lhe beijava e acariciava sem parar. De manhã cedo?

- Kanon, o que é isso?

- É o que você já sabe e sempre soube... eu estou tremendamente apaixonado por você.

E continuava a beijar o gêmeo ardorosamente, nos ombros, nas costas, em toda a parte de cima do corpo de Saga.

- Hun... - respondeu o mais velho, olhando para a janela da casa - Ainda está escuro... por que me acorda tão cedo? Não é você quem morre de sono toda vez que acorda antes das nove da manhã...?

- Sim... mas acordei subitamente sem motivo algum, e me deu um acesso de paixão, que nem te conto...

- Paixão, Kanon...

- Sim... me beija, vai, Saga...

Mesmo que ainda com sono, o mais velho virou-se para o gêmeo e o beijou... e é claro que foi correspondido com muito mais ardor, a língua adentrando a sua boca quase com violência, tamanha a intensidade. Após finalmente conseguir terminar aquele beijo, Saga disse:

- Aproveite e fique apenas com o beijo, Kanon. Pois saiba que por uma semana deveremos ficar em abstinência sexual...

O mais novo, o qual já voltava a beijar e acariciar seu irmão, ficou surpreso e até mesmo interrompeu o que fazia.

- C-como? Mas... quem disse isso?

- Comunicado geral a todos os Cavaleiros, oras. Precisaremos utilizar as nossas energias em um treino especificamente mental, e portanto não podemos gastar energia sexual por uma semana.

- ...nem... nem se aliviar no banheiro?

- Nem isso. Você sabe... a energia se dispersa no orgasmo, então não importa se é masturbação ou ato sexual com alguém...

- Droga! Justo hoje, que eu queria dar umazinha de manhã cedo!

- Sinto muito, Kanon. Ordens de cima.

- E você pelo visto não vai se incomodar nem um pouco com isto, não?

- Não digo que não vou me incomodar. Mas eu fico bem sem sexo por longos períodos de tempo...

- Cabeça de cima... cabeça de cima! Queria eu conseguir pensar com ela tanto assim também! Quer saber? Até mesmo perdi o sono! Vou tomar meu banho já e comer!

- Vá lá, Kanon... caso contrário, é capaz de não resistir mais por me ver aqui sem roupa!

Kanon praguejou alguma coisa e saiu da cama, enquanto Saga ria. A si realmente não seria difícil... mas e ao gêmeo mais jovem, como tudo seria?

- E sem poder se aliviar no banheiro! Coitado do Kanon!

E sentindo que seu sono também havia sumido, Saga se levantou, arrumou a cama e se preparou para os treinos da manhã... os primeiros de uma longa semana sem sexo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A manhã foi penosa para Kanon. Justamente pelo aviso de Saga, ele ficava pensando no que não faria com o gêmeo. Por sete dias! E o pior é que se ele não tivesse falado nada, talvez não houvesse ficado tão ansioso... "mas também, se não tivesse me contado de manhã", pensou afinal, "teria contado outra hora, assim que eu tentasse algo mais com ele! E de qualquer forma, eu tinha que ficar me agarrando no Saga logo de manhã! Malditos hormônios!"

Foi ao encontro dos aprendizes, tentando pensar nos treinos. Passou o programa de exercícios e práticas, tomou uma lição de todos eles, um por vez, fez o treino do dia ficar ainda mais rigoroso e foi ainda mais enérgico com os demais; mais do que costumava ser nos dias comuns. E nada disso adiantou para distrai-lo por muito tempo...

Chegou em casa e acabou se jogando na cama, deprimido. "Uma semana!". A frase não parava de martelar sua mente, como se fosse um mantra, por menos que ele quisesse. E após aquilo, enfim tentou se condicionar, tomar banho e dormir... e até parecia capaz de ficar sem sexo, porém tal falsa impressão se dava apenas porque Saga ainda não havia chegado. Porque quando ele chegou...

Quando Saga enfim chegou, Kanon sentiu logo na pele o quanto seria difícil ficar sem olhar para Saga com... bem, com "outros olhos". Somente a visão daquele lindo corpo o fazia estremecer... que era aquilo?

Quando Saga acabou seu banho, indo nu mesmo se deitar ao lado de Kanon, o gêmeo mais novo não resistiu: virou-se de frente para ele e lhe tascou um beijo como em muito tempo não tascava. Nem mesmo na noite anterior, quando aquele "surto" de paixão lhe invadira. Estava morto de tesão, mas logo após beijá-lo parou tudo. Fizera um enorme esforço para tal, é lógico, mas parou tudo.

- Saga, a gente não pode... mas se continuar deitado aqui com você, não vou aguentar!

- Acho melhor um de nós dois ir dormir no sofá...

- Eu vou.

- Não! Por que seria você?

- Oras, eu sou o insaciável da relação! Quem tem de se manter afastado da "tentação"... sou eu...

- Mas o sofá é duro, você vai ficar uma semana dormindo ali...?

- Já sei, eu posso dormir na sala um dia e você no outro, o que acha?

- Pode ser. Você quem sabe...

- Se bem que eu adoro dormir agarradinho nesse corpo bonito... enroscado nesses cabelos compridos...

- Sim. Eu também gosto de dormir assim com você...

- Então olha, por hoje vou tentar exercitar meu autocontrole. Se eu "abusar" no sentido sexual, bem, aí você pode me despachar pra sala. Que tal?

- OK... mas veja se já começa não abusando, hein!

Ficando quieto na cama, Kanon abraçou Saga na famosa "conchinha". E ficou ali, sentindo o cheiro do amante, se segurando para não se sentir exaltado... e era tão difícil!

Até que começou a pensar em quando eram crianças, quando obviamente eles ainda não se viam de forma sexual. E passou então a canalizar aquela energia para a ternura, a união que os dois sempre tiveram... até que enfim conseguiu dormir e não acordou até de manhã.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pois é! Mais uma "bobeira" de fic ecchi feita por mim, usando o Kanon como bode expiatório! Rsss! _

_Em breve, teremos mais um capítulo! Vai ser mais uma daquelas série de apenas dois ou três capítulos, coisa bem breve mesmo! Só pra brincar com os gêmeos! E provavelmente o último capítulo seja postado pro aniversário deles no dia trinta... =D _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kanon enfim acordou de manhã, os olhos lacrimejando. Ainda com sono, como quase sempre acontecia quando acordava cedo demais para seus padrões. E em seguida lembrou da terrível "proibição de sexo" por uma semana...

E ainda estava em conchinha com o gêmeo, aquele esplêndido gêmeo.. sentindo todo o delicioso contorno de suas costas em seu corpo... e parecia que o fato de não poder por aquele período apenas o exasperava mais...

Começou a beijar os ombros de Saga, quase sem controle. Suas mãos foram passando pelas costas firmes, musculosas, os ombros... os cabelos... mas logo ele parou.

"Sou um homem ou uma máquina de foder? Eu controlo meus hormônios, não eles a mim!"

E foi tomar um banho frio para se acalmar. A seguir, foi se vestir e fazer seu café da manhã, e pensou em fazer tudo aquilo sem ver a Saga, para não se sentir tentado. Porém... viu-se como covarde demais. "Como, não posso nem vê-lo e não conseguir dominar meus impulsos? Claro que consigo!" E dessa forma, desafiando a si próprio, foi até o gêmeo, o qual estava vestido também e terminando o seu café da manhã.

-...e aí, Saga? Como passou a noite?

- Ah, muito bem!

- Não tomou banho hoje de manhã?

- Não, tomei ontem à noite.

-...então tá. Vou indo na sua frente, OK?

- Ainda é tão cedo, Kanon...!

- Mas eu vou lá. Melhor adiantar do que atrasar, não é?

- Não quer me esperar?

- Er...

O que responder? Que queria "fugir" de Saga para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo? De qualquer modo, se o fizesse, passaria por puro "recipiente de hormônios e descontrole" pelo gêmeo, e isso ele não queria.

- Tá bom, Saga, eu te espero!

Para demonstrar de maneira mais firme ainda seu autocontrole, sentou no lugar que estava bem em frente à mesa. Tentava olhar para outras coisas, mas só conseguia enxergar Saga na frente...

Não demorou muito para que Kanon terminasse o café, mas para Kanon pareceu uma eternidade. Enfim eles saíram, de braços dados (se saíssem de mãos dadas, dariam "muito na vista" sobre a natureza de relacionamento que tinham). Foram para os treinos, e antes que enfim chegassem perto das pessoas e dos aprendizes, Kanon tomou a cabeça de Saga e lhe deu um beijo... mas somente na testa.

- Vai lá. A gente se vê de noite.

E assim, o gêmeo mais moço foi ao trabalho feliz, por saber que conseguira se controlar por aquela manhã.

Mas aquela era apenas a primeira parte do primeiro dia...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, distraído com o que passara aos rapazes, Kanon chegara em casa e pensara que afinal não estava sendo tão difícil assim... até quando Saga chegou, ele sentiu uma pontinha de desejo e aflição, mas nada que durasse muito ou fosse tão insuportável...

Comeu algo, aliviado por saber que Saga estava àquela hora tomando banho e por isso não seria tentado por sua presença, e comeu sossegado. Em seguida, tomou um banho e enfim foi se deitar. Apenas algum tempo depois foi que teve Saga o abraçando por trás e o beijando nos ombros...

- Hum, Saga... um dia invicto, hein!

- Sim... está de parabéns, Kanon!

E assim recebendo a felicitação do irmão, o mais moço dormiu feliz.

Nos outros dias não foi muito diferente. Aos poucos se acostumando com a rotina de abstinência, já conseguia pensar em outras coisas e "tocar sua vida" normalmente. Até que enfim, na noite do quarto dia, Saga lhe propôs que fizessem algo pra se distrarem a noite...

- Pois é, Kanon. Nas noites "normais", você se ocupa tanto em querer me "pegar", que quando não tem "pegação" o período noturno fica até comprido e tedioso!

- Bom que isso acaba em três dias, não é verdade...?

- Sim. Mas e hoje, que faremos?

- Sei lá...

- Que tal jogar damas?

- Damas, é isso! Faz um tempão que não jogo isso, nem qualquer outro jogo de tabuleiro!

- Deixa eu ir buscar!

Ligeiro, Saga logo montou o tabuleiro e distribuiu as peças, determinando que ele seria as brancas e Kanon, as negras. Ambos começaram a jogar normalmente, Saga ganhando de Kanon por uma margem não muito alta, já que o gêmeo mais moço era esperto e sabia jogar bem e prever as jogadas do irmão. Porém, aquele contato mais estreito no jogo, mesmo que não fosse "sexualizado"... era algo tentador. Apenas a visão e o cheiro de Saga já estavam lhe despertando para algo que, naquele momento, ele não queria que despertasse...

- Hum, Kanon! Já comi umas cinco pedras suas... melhor reagir se não quiser perder!

- Comer... pedras...

- Que foi, Kanon?

- Vai ser tão bom... quando você enfim puder comer não as minhas pedras, mas sim outra coisa...

Saga entendeu perfeitamente o recado. E até mesmo ele, que havia se controlado bem por aqueles quatro dias (ou até mesmo por "ter se controlado bem" estivesse guardando mais energia do que o habitual), sentiu-se mais atentado do que o habitual. Direcionou os dedos para o braço de Kanon e o acariciou devagar, sentindo seus pelinhos se eriçarem...

- Você deve estar doido pra que isso aconteça logo, né, Kanon...

- É claro... e você, não está?

Mediante aquela provocação, Saga foi até o gêmeo e o beijou nos lábios. No início devagar, só um "selinho", porém logo começaram a aprofundar o ósculo, quase sem sentir. Quando deram por si, estavam literalmente "se agarrando", deitados no chão. Por quererem garantir que o resultado da prática de abstinência seria efetivo, nos dias anteriores ficaram até mesmo sem se beijar na boca. E àquele instante... pareciam querer descarregar tudo que tinham deixado para trás nos dias anteriores.

- Un... Saga...!

- Eu sei que não podemos... mas... como resistir, Kanon?

O mais moço ficou pensando se Saga acabaria "declinando com o dever" por causa daquilo, mas logo parou de pensar... pois o que ele fazia em si era tão bom...!

Em breve, Saga abaixou as calças de Kanon e retirou seu membro para fora da roupa íntima. Já estava bastante ereto, e aquilo era tão tentador para Saga...

Sem dizer mais nada, foi até o "menino" de Kanon e o sugou com vontade. Com uma vontade que tinha há quatro dias, mas que não podia ser satisfeita.

- Uuuuunnnn, Saga...!

Foi tudo o que Kanon conseguiu dizer. Do modo que estava, já não podia mais interromper as coisas "em prol da causa", ou ainda afastar Saga de si... pois se cada poro de seu corpo gritava que sim, que ele queria tanto...!

Sem mais querer impedir o curso das coisas, Kanon somente se empurrava contra a boca do companheiro, querendo obter mais prazer disso do que ele podia naturalmente lhe dar. Saga parecia fruir mais prazer em lhe fazer aquilo do que se fizessem nele próprio! E o de Kanon somente aumentava, conforme a intensidade de seus gemidos, pois estava chegando cada vez mais próximo do clímax...

Quando enfim Saga parou com tudo. Levantou-se bruscamente, e viu o olhar de indignação do companheiro...

- Saga...!

- Kanon, a gente não pode gozar. Ainda não! Nem você sozinho.

- Mas que diabos... que diabos você fez? Me agarra, me beija, me chupa e depois me deixa? De qualquer modo, de que adianta, já violamos a principal regra de não poder ter sexo! Ou você não considera sexo oral como sexo?

- Considero. Mas o importante, lembre-se, é não gozar. E não se abster de sexo. Portanto, creio que ainda tem jeito pra nós dois.

E não querendo mais comprometer o que já estava quase comprometido, Saga saiu da sala e foi enfim jantar, para em seguida se preparar para dormir.

A Kanon, somente sobrou olhar para seu próprio membro e cerrar os olhos de apreensão, quase dor.

- E nem posso me aliviar no banheiro! Maldito Saga!

Agarrou-se ao tapete da sala, até chorou um pouco de tamanha frustração, mas logo se sentiu animado para levantar. Foi enfim tomar um banho, para ver se acabava com aquela tensão toda...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Deu dó do Kanon essa última! Rssss! _

_Mas o capítulo derradeiro sairá no dia trinta, e será o tão esperado lemon enfim! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Especialmente pro Luiz, um dos únicos namorados do mundo que lê yaoi, não tem medo de ser tachado de "gay" por isso e ainda por cima deixa review! =****_


	3. Chapter 3

III

A noite fora difícil para Kanon. Lembrar de tudo que Saga começara a fazer e interrompera a si não era fácil! Portanto, apenas comeu algo, despiu-se e foi dormir no sofá da sala.

- É duro, mas ao menos impede que outra coisa fique perigosamente dura... que droga! Espero que os três próximos dias passem logo!

E de certa maneira, passaram. Ele saía de manhãzinha, já que não conseguia conciliar o sono tão bem quanto antes (dependência do "relaxamento" que sucede a saciedade do ato sexual?), treinava os rapazes, tentava se entreter com atividade física, com a comida e com dormir. Conversava com Saga, mas apenas sobre assuntos totalmente alheios à sexualidade, para não incitar coisa alguma.

Assim que enfim chegou o "grande dia", Kanon se levantou, surpreso. Esperava que fosse ficar "ansioso", que aquele dia seria o que mais demoraria a passar, mas estranhamente era o mais calmo início de manhã àquela semana. Sentiu-se tão seguro e sereno, que até mesmo se sentou para tomar café da manhã com o gêmeo na mesa, coisa que não vinha fazendo nos últimos três dias por receio da "fagulha" que poderia faiscar entre eles daí.

- Bom, Saga! Hoje é o famosissimo trabalho que precisaremos fazer, para o qual ficamos sem transar esse tempo todo. Tem idéia do que seja?

- Não. Só nos será revelado quando chegarmos lá.

- E os meninos? Não vão treinar hoje?

- Não. Também ouvi que poderemos ficar bastante estafados depois da prática.

- É? Que coisa! O negócio parece sério...

- Acredito que seja muito importante. Vamos?

- Vamos! Nossa, fiquei curioso agora!

E assim, ambos se dirigiram àquela sala de Atena, a que ficava logo após as Doze Casas do Zodíaco. E lá encontraram todos os doze santos de ouro reunidos...

- Não é estranho, Saga? Que é que querem da gente?

O mais velho fez sinal para que o irmão se calasse, pois a deusa entrava no recinto para se pronunciar. Os presentes lhe fizeram a costumeira reverência, e lhe escutaram falar.

- Prezados companheiros, desejo iniciar nossa atividade de hoje. Devem estar se perguntando do porquê de terem levado uma semana tão amena e centrada em concentrar energias para esta prática de hoje. A razão é que temos uma invasão recente vinda de demais divindades.

Todos se mostraram espantados. Uma invasão! Até mesmo Kanon parara de pensar em "bobagens" e se concentrou no que era dito ali. Sendo impulsivo como era, logo pensou em destruir os inimigos na base da força, do ataque direto, mas antes que pudesse se expressar, Atena deteve os cochichos e burburinhos que já começavam a tomar conta da sala. Quando obteve silêncio completo, continuou:

- Sim, sei que vocês ficam preocupados com isso. Eu também. Mas... há uma força maior do que a ofensiva neste caso. Vocês, santos de ouro, sabem que vocês, juntos, têm o poder de atingir uma energia tão forte, que é capaz de se equiparar à da luz gerada por uma estrela como o sol. Portanto, preciso dessa união máxima de vocês. Mas não para ofensiva, como foi feito na ocasião do Muro das Lamentações! Não. É para a defensiva, e portanto necessito de vocês com o máximo de energia que puderem.

Todos olharam-na pasmos ainda. Shaka foi o primeiro a se manifestar frente àquele silêncio impenetrável.

- Senhora, a senhora pretende fazer uma espécie de "barreira protetora", utilizando-se de nossos cosmos, em torno do Santuário?

- Sim. É mais útil e eficiente do que ameaçar possíveis vidas ou ainda ter expectativas negativas em relação a uma possível invasão. Meus amados guerreiros, vamos fazer a barreira do seguinte modo: vocês são doze, mais um com Kanon e há Shion, que é o Grande Mestre mas que também foi um dos santos de ouro em seu tempo de juventude. Vocês se juntarão em pares, para unificar a energia de cada um de vocês com o outro, e em seguida, com esta energia concentrada, a direcionarão a mim, que, por ser deusa, posso suportar tal energia em meu corpo e enfim espalhá-la para o perímetro do local.

Kanon e Saga, obviamente, ficaram um junto do outro. Os demais Cavaleiros, ainda em silêncio um tanto quanto extático pelo espanto, se arrumaram em duplas também, porém os gêmeos mal repararam em como isto havia se dado.

- Kanon... - sussurrou Saga bem baixinho, para que ninguém mais escutasse - E se a gente tivesse continuado tudo àquela noite? Não ia dar pra fazer direito a tal barreira... tá vendo como todos os nossos atos têm consequências depois?

- Como a gente vai fazer pra "unificar" a energia, Saga?

- Creio que é só queimar o cosmo normalmente... dê-me a sua mão.

Kanon deu a mão a Saga e, logo, sentiu que a qualidade da energia do gêmeo era bem superior aos demais dias, se é que isso fosse possível, dado que a energia de Saga normalmente já era bastante forte. Queimou seu cosmo e conferiu que consigo se dava a mesma coisa.

Concentrou-se ainda mais, e sentiu-se em perfeita unificação com a energia do gêmeo. Aquela empatia, aquela união extrema, faziam com que ele sentisse uma das melhores coisas que já sentira em sua vida. Era tão bom...

Assim que cada dupla atingiu o ápice de suas concentrações energéticas, cada um direcionou-as à Atena, a qual recebeu-as todas, vibrou em consonância com elas e enfim as lançou à circunferência do Santuário. E naquele momento, era como se a essência de cada um presente fosse uma, como se todos caminhassem para o mesmo devido fim... como se enfim tudo se resumisse em ver que todos somos um, que o mesmo átomo que um dia fez parte de um ser humano antigo, hoje pode fazer parte de outro ser humano; que a individualidade seria muito pouco em comparação com este grande compartilhamento de vida.

- É isso, prezados guerreiros! Espero que possam descansar após terem dispendido tamanha energia. Podem ir!

Assim, a deusa dispensou os seus aliados, os quais se sentiam cansados e "desgastados", porém tranquilos e serenos como há muito não se sentiam. Enfim, os gêmeos se dirigiram para casa sem mais muito palavrório com os demais, reservados como eram, e enfim foram pra casa.

- Estranh, Saga! Invasão ao Santuário? Será que disso pode vir algo mais grave?

- Vamos ver o que ocorre após esta barreira. Se ela der certo, nada mais será necessário.

- Hum... só sei que depois de utilizar o bruto de uma semana de energia cuidadosamente guardada, estou cansado demais! Vamos dormir mais um pouco, Saga, já que não tem mais compromisso por hoje com os aprendizes!

- Hum... já que você insiste...

E, como Saga estava também cansado por aquele dispêndio de energia, concordou. Apenas afrouxando um pouco as roupas, os gêmeos voltaram à cama e enfim dormiram, num sono pesado e reparador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após algumas horas de cochilo, os gêmeos finalmente acordam. E enfim se vêem bem dispostos... e melhor ainda, vêem que o tal "período de abstinência" acabara...

- Hum... - pensou Saga - Deixa o Kanon dormir mais um pouco, porque em breve ele vai acordar e querer me comer... e voltaremos àquela rotina de antes!

E de fato, logo Kanon acordaria... mas Saga foi até a cozinha beber um pouco de água, e logo viu no calendário... aquele dia! Era trinta de maio!

- Nosso aniversário! E eu nem pensei em nada especial! Acabei até esquecendo, com essa coisa toda de "abstinência", e acho que ele também! Mas deixa estar... o dia ainda não acabou, e posso lhe dar um presente bem especial, ainda mais após um período prolongado sem nada...

E realmente, logo Kanon acordou... e foi interceptado por um Saga todo "dengos", lhe beijando os ombros e o peito, devagar.

- Hun... agora quem está dando ataque de "paixonite" é o Saguinha, é?

- Pois sim... afinal de contas, descansamos, já passou o período de abstinência... que mais você quer?

Assim que ouviu a parte final do que o gêmeo dissera, Kanon já se atiçou.

- É meeeeesmo, havia até me esquecido...! Acabou! Mas quer saber...? Gostei muito daquela concentração de energias. Me deu uma empatia, uma sensação de união... valeu a pena!

- Sim, também acho. E acho que deveríamos fazer isto mais vezes!

- Mas não com uma abstinência assim tão longa, não é, Saga... - sussurrava Kanon, aquele olhar oblíquo coroando seus olhos, as mãos já acariciando os braços do gêmeo.

- Sim... e aí, Kanon, vai ser onde? Na sala, no quarto, no banheiro...?

- Tão racional que programa até mesmo onde serão as fodas... pois sim! Na sala, pois ali começamos e não terminamos...

- Então tá...

Assim sendo, já nos abraços e beijos, os gêmeos levantaram da cama e foram até o tapete da sala, o mais novo deitando exatamente no mesmo local onde estivera deitado na noite daquele dia do jogo de damas. Saga, todavia, queria lhe atentar sem parar...

- Hum... não se importa de ser devagarzinho, né, Kanon...?

- Não... se eu não morrer de apreensão antes!

- Você aguenta! - disse Saga, entre risos.

E em seguida foi, lentamente, despindo-o das calças, das roupas de baixo, dos sapatos e o deixou somente com a blusa. A cada movimento que fazia para despir o gêmeo, era um beijo que lhe dava em algum lugar; fosse no abdômen, nos braços, no peito ainda vestido porém com as amarras¹ um pouco afrouxadas. Não demorou quase nada para que Kanon se sentisse excitado... e Saga percebeu de pronto.

- Agora... é a minha vez. Mas fique aí paradinho! Deixe que por hoje eu faço o serviço completo.

- Hum... por que?

- Oras... será meu presente pra você!

- Presente...! Trinta de maio! Que droga, até havia esquecido!

- Sim... mas o seu presente, deixa que eu desembrulho.

- E o _seu_ presente, Saga...? Será qual?

- Será isso aqui... - e então, sem pudor algum, o primogênito segurou no membro já bem duro do companheiro. Kanon riu.

- Só isso, Saga...? Só isso já serve de presente?

- Só isso? Você ainda tem a ousadia de chamar de "só"! Eu chamo é de "tudo isso"!

- OK... você quem sabe! Eu não quero dar uma de "metido" e ficar "me achando" ao falar coisas muito positivas sobre mim mesmo...

- Mas hoje você vai dar uma de "metido" sim... e vai meter bem gostoso, senão...!

- Que é isso, Saga? Uma semana sem sexo deixa você assim, todo despudorado e falando besteira sem parar? Pois acho que vou te deixar mais vezes sem sexo, viu...

Saga sorriu maliciosamente, e a Kanon ele assim pareceu mais consigo próprio. O mais velho logo terminou de se despir, e enfim retirou a blusa de Kanon. Ao se verem completamente nus, os irmãos pareceram despertar por completo. Saga não resistiu e se deitou em cima do companheiro, beijando sua boca ardorosamente. Kanon direcionou suas mãos para os glúteos de Saga, apertando, beliscando, passando a mão no meio das nádegas.

Mas logo Saga quis voltar ao ritmo mais "brando", até para atentar mais ao gêmeo. Sentou em seu baixo ventre, massageando seu pênis com as mãos.

- Saga, você está me atentando demais...

- É...? Quer que eu continue...?

Sem esperar resposta, o mais velho direcionou-se até o membro do amante e o sugou com paixão, como fizera àquele dia. Desta vez Kanon ficara contente, pois ele terminaria...

Saga ia e voltava com a boca, devagar, sem pressa, como se fizesse uma atividade plenamente calculada. Kanon queria mais... gemia desesperadamente de prazer, mas Saga o torturava ainda mais, apesar - ou precisamente por causa - daquilo.

Após ver que, caso continuasse daquele modo por muito tempo, Kanon poderia gozar antes de começarem o intercurso sexual propriamente dito, Saga parou e sentou de novo no baixo ventre do gêmeo.

- E aí, Kanon, está gostando do presente...?

- Un, Saga...! Apenas estou... um pouco ansioso demais!

- É...?

Para provocar ainda mais, o mais velho começou a roçar o membro do companheiro no meio de suas nádegas, sem no entanto se deixar penetrar.

- Saga, uma semana sem e você ainda faz isso...!

Kanon apertava os olhos de apreensão, enquanto o gêmeo sorria ao ver que sua prática dava certo...

- Será que o Kanon aguenta isso...?

Saga tomou o membro de Kanon e colocou somente a cabecinha em si. E começou a fazer vai-e-vem com ele... só que, a esta altura do campeonato, Kanon não suportava mais nada: tomou os quadris de Saga e os abaixou até entrar tudo.

- Aaaahhhnnn, Kanon! Eu ainda ia demorar mais um pouco pra fazer entrar tudo, ainda não estava preparado!

- Eu todo doido desse jeito, uma semana sem, e você ainda vem com uma dessas? Vai, Saga, deixa de "doce" e vamos logo com isso!

Saga sorriu, compreendendo a apreensão do gêmeo, e começou a se mover em cima dele. Kanon mal acreditava: finalmente, após uma semana, ele podia realizar uma penetração em paz! Sem interrupções, sem deveres, sem nada: apenas ele e o amante...

- Huuunnn... Saga apertadinho... será que abstinência ajuda nisso...?

- Acho que não... deve ser coisa da sua cabeça!

- E por falar em cabeça... não lembro... hun... não lembro da última vez em que a minha "cabeça de baixo" ficou assim tão feliz...

- Então faz a minha ficar também, vai, Kanon...!

Atendendo ao pedido do parceiro, o mais jovem molhou a ponta dos dedos em sua própria saliva e em seguida começou a masturbar o pênis dele. Até mesmo o comedido Saga estava completamente louco, mordendo os lábios, "cavalgando" Kanon com ardor... mas mesmo assim, ainda era lento. E como estava por cima, controlava melhor os movimentos do que Kanon, o qual já não aguentava mais aquela demora...

- Vai, Saga... vai mais rápido, eu quero acabar logo!

- Calma... ficou uma semana sem sexo, e agora já quer terminar? O melhor é "curtir", Kanon...

Saga disse isso acariciando o peito do gêmeo, bem como apertando de leve a seus mamilos, tentando mostrar assim, com esses gestos, o que seria esse "curtir". E Kanon entendeu... pois se o melhor de transar fosse mesmo apenas um orgasmo, bem, aí seria mais fácil "bater uma" no banheiro... mas não; ele estava com Saga, após todos aqueles dias... então, deveria mesmo aproveitar.

Sendo assim, trouxe o torso de Saga para perto de si, beijando-o na boca com entusiasmo, enquanto acariciava seus longos cabelos. E, realmente, ao parar de "ter pressa" para o fim do ato sexual, começou a sentir algo muito bom... era semelhante àquela unificação que sentira quando fizeram a concentração de energias na Sala de Atena... se isto se dava por ele e Saga terem uma alma mais unida do que a da maioria dos amantes ou porque ficaram muito tempo abstinentes, não sabia dizer.

Ainda com o parceiro muito próximo de seu peito, o mais moço sentiu seu prazer se intensificar. Começou a penetrar o parceiro mais rapidamente, mordeu os lábios, segurou com uma das mãos os quadris de Saga e com a outra a mão do gêmeo, como faziam na adolescência. E enfim se sentiu devassado por aquela deliciosa onda de deleite, gozando enfim, gemendo baixo, derramando em Saga a seiva que apenas o gêmeo obtinha de si.

O outro, vendo o companheiro atingir o ápice enfim, também já estando bem próximo do seu, começou a se masturbar. Logo também atingiu o clímax, gozando no abdômen do companheiro, tremendo-se todo, sentindo o prazer ainda maior por ter enfim esperado tanto para obtê-lo.

Os irmãos, então, foram tomados por um relaxamento maior do que costumava ser em ocasiões como aquela, provavelmente por terem utilizado muita energia pela manhã. Deitaram-se um ao lado do outro, no tapete mesmo.

- Hun... e aí, Kanon, se tivesse apressado tudo pra acabar correndo, será que seria tão bom quanto foi, ou ainda mais?

- Acho que não... foi muito bom! Me senti quase como quando unimos nossas energias de manhã... foi de fato um ótimo presente!

- Pois é... aniversário de novo, Kanon!

- Está ficando mais velho, hein, Saguinha! No meio dos trinta, hein! Nesse ponto você tem mais "azar" do que eu, pois eu sou mais novo... qualquer dia desses vou achar um fio de cabelo branco no meio dessa imensidão loira!

- Alguns minutos! Humpf! E de qualquer modo, não temo a velhice; também não temo a morte, já que morri duas vezes na mesma encarnação ainda... portanto, a única coisa que não desejo que aconteça... é me separar de você...

- Isso não vai mais acontecer, Saga... mesmo que um de nós morra na frente do outro, vamos sempre esperar para nos unirmos novamente em espírito.

Já quietos e saciados, ambos se beijaram de forma plácida enfim.

- Mas de qualquer forma... - continuou Kanon após o beijo - que "velho" gostoso esse hein! Queriam os mais novos ter essa bunda, esse corpo e esse lindo rosto! Aposto que você será o "coroa" mais bonito que o mundo já viu...

- Você também... veja só, sou muito mais você agora do que aquele garoto de dezoito, vinte anos, que você era! Não deveria haver moleque mais chato que você, Kanon.

- E você, Saga... sempre foi um pivete precoce! Aos quinze anos parecia ter quarenta, de tão sisudo que era!

De repente, ambos se viram sorrindo diante de toda a história que tinham juntos. Tinham tanta coisa pra contar! Algumas bem ruins, era verdade, mas outras boas de lembrar... e isso fazia dos dois um casal de verdade.

- Hum, Kanon... temos de levantar e tomar um banho. Afinal de contas, Lidiya² vai vir e, caso continuemos aqui, pode derramar o... bem... o nosso espólio da transa no chão.

- Fala "porra" logo, Saga! Ih, não me olha assim não, como cara de quem nunca viu porra! Você vê, engole e pega com muito mais facilidade do que fala sobre! Vamos lá, vai, senão você ainda tem um ataque ao pensar na reação que a nossa "puritana" criada vai ver ao contemplar o tapete "gozado"!

Com cuidado para não deixar cair nenhuma gota do famoso "espólio" que deixavam após o ato sexual, foram até o banheiro e se banharam juntos. E no meio do banho, o pôr-do-sol podendo ser visto pela janela, Kanon continuou confabulando sobre a história de ambos...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Saga... eu penso sobre termos sido concebidos juntos, até mesmo do mesmo óvulo. Seria isso um indício de que seríamos sempre um presente um pro outro?

- Sim... e o Kaninho é um presente que dá um trabalhão, mas é o melhor que eu poderia ter!

Assim sendo, terminando o banho, os gêmeos-amantes se beijaram, plenamente felizes por poderem ser "o presente um do outro".

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹"Amarras": sabe aquela blusa que o Kanon veste quando aparece em Saint Seiya oficial? Então... ela tem "cordinhas" na parte de cima... xD e eu imagino que ele tenha várias blusas daquele tipo. _

_²Lidiya é a criada dos gêmeos. Ela apareceu a primeira vez na fic de aniversário deles de 2007. A partir daí, já fez várias aparições... _

_ACABEI, FINALMENTE! Planejei fazer esse fim até o dia trinta, mas atrasei de novo! Ano passado também atrasei..._

_De qualquer modo, está aí! E gente, porra gente, toda vez tem hits novos mas review que é bom poucos deixam? Cêis pensam que eu "trabalho" de graça? Deixem as reviews, cazzo! Isso tudo é economia até de atenção pra alguém que deseja saber o que acham de seu texto?_

_Assim é melhor deixar os textos no Word só pra mim, oras!_

_No mais, é isso._


End file.
